Brother Anakin
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: After Anakin is defeated on Mustafar, he is transformed into a bear by Qui-Gon's spirit as a punishment and is transported to another world. He meets Kenai and Koda, and journey's with them, and later on tries to undo all the wrongs he had done as Darth Vader. Rated T for action violence and some light-saber battles.
1. Anakin's tranformation

**A/N: How I thought of this, I was asleep and I had a dream about the beginning of this. I cannot ignore this idea! I give you 'Brother Anakin'. Here is the plot, after Anakin is defeated by Obi-Wan on Mustafar, instead of being burnt by the lava, he is turned into a bear by the spirits as a punishment, and meets Kenai and Koda. While the three make their way to the Salmon run, Anakin starts to turn away from the dark side of the force. Enjoy!**

"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan shouted as Anakin stood on the platform above the boiling hot lava with his ignited light-saber in hand.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin said in a deep tone. Obi-Wan knew what he was thinking and he shook his head.

"Don't try it!" he said. Anakin didn't listen and he jumped off the platform towards Obi-Wan screaming a battle cry and doing a front flip. Obi-Wan then swung the blade of his saber and but off Anakin's legs and left arm. Anakin now just lied on his stomach on the ground, defenseless. Obi-wan turned off his light-saber and looked at his fallen apprentice with shame.

"You were the chosen one! It would say that you would destroy the Sith, not JOIN THEM! And bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!" Obi-Wan was on the verge of tears of disappointment and sorrow. He picked up Anakin's light-saber and attached it to his belt along with his own. Anakin looked up at his former master and yelled out something incredibly dreaded.

"I HATE YOU!" Obi-Wan couldn't believe it, his own apprentice said he hated him. That's when they noticed a yellow and orange glow above them and they looked up. They looked to see northern lights and see a giant eagle land in front of him and it took the form of a familiar Jedi.

"Qui-Gon?" Anakin and Obi-Wan both said. Obi-Wan's former master looked down upon Anakin with disappointment and he turned back into an eagle and lifted Anakin in the air. Anakin's legs and arm grew back, even the one that was sliced off in the battle with Count Dooku on Geonosis grew back, and the old prosthetic arm fell off. Anakin then felt something odd, his clothes tore off and he let out a scream but then for some reason it turned into a roar in the middle of it. The Jedi turned Sith was now unconscious and Obi-Wan witnessed Anakin being transformed into a bear.

"Anakin! Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried out to his former student. But the lights flashed and Anakin Skywalker disappeared with them.

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Darth Sidious had his clone troopers look around for master Yoda, whom he had battled with, and the other master had failed in defeating him. One of the troopers walked up to Sidious and spoke.

"He's not here, sir"

"Good, and I highly doubt he'll come back"

"Why do you think that, sir?"

"Because during our battle, the old fool had finally had a taste of what it feels like to battle the power of the dark side!" he giggled to himself with a sinister tone. He held his hand out in the air and used the force to salvage his light-saber from the ruins of the senate room where he and Yoda had battled. The Sith had felt something wrong and scratched his chin in puzzlement.

"Is something wrong, sir?" the trooper asked.

"I sense my new apprentice, Darth Vader is in danger. Get my ship ready and set a course for the Mustafar system immediately" the dark lord ordered.

"Yes sir" the trooper saluted and set off to prepare the imperial shuttle.

**A/N: There you have it, the beginning of Anakin's journey back to the light side of the force! The next chapter is where Anakin wakes up to find himself ****somewhere else. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Awaken as a Bear

**A/N: Where we last left off, Anakin was turned into a bear by the spirit of Qui-Gon Ginn, and had been teleported somewhere we do not know yet. And Darth Sidious has sensed that something has happened to his new apprentice, but does not know what had happened to him. Now we see a lot more stuff, enjoy!**

Obi-Wan had taken Anakin's wife Padme Amidala to the medical asteroid of Polis Massa. He was greeted by Master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa. After a while, Padme had gone into labor. After the birth of the twins, Luke and Leia, Padme had died. The Polis Massan doctors took the twins into another room to be examined, but was stopped by a a familiar voice.

"Master Kenobi, a word with you, may I have?" the elderly Jedi master asked. Obi-Wan nodded and went into another room. This room was empty, only there were a table and some chairs.

"Explain what happened on Mustafar, will you to me?" Obi-Wan took a deep breath and explained everything.

"We fought until I cut off Anakin's other arm and legs off, until something peculiar happened"

"Peculiar? What that may be?"

"These northern lights came from the sky and the spirit of my former master Qui-Gon Ginn appeared, and he gave Anakin his arms and legs back only to be turned into some kind of creature. After that, the lights flashed and Anakin disappeared along with them" Yoda scratched his chin and spoke.

"Those light you saw, the northern spirits they are. Where they took young Skywalker, I might know"

"What about that thing they turned Anakin into? What is that supposed to be"

"A bear, it is. They are animals that reside on the Earth system. To Earth, we must go. And save Anakin, we will"

"Why should we help him? He's Darth Vader now, he's beyond any of the Jedi's help" Obi-Wan asked. He was against the idea of rescuing a Sith lord.

"In great danger, Skywalker is in, I fear. But the spirits changed Anakin into a bear for a reason, I believe. A lesson to learn from his mistakes, Skywalker has, To Earth we must go as see that he is okay" Obi-Wan could only nod. He looked to the window that showed the other asteroids around Polis Massa.

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan whispered to himself.

Anakin woke up with his vision in a blurr. He looked all around him to see a colorful forest where there was a river and a waterfall. The ex-Jedi got up and robbed his back. Anakin stopped rubbing his back only to feel that something wrong with him.

"Something feels wrong" he looked behind his back to see that he had dark brown fur. He then looked at his hand only to realize that his old prosthetic hand had disappeared and was replaced by a paw with real fur, flesh, and blood. Anakin ran over to the river to see his reflection in the river. In Anakin's place, was a dark brown furred bear with lighter brown fur around his pelt.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" Anakin denied what he saw just now. He looked all around himself to see his bear qualities and was in complete terror of what happened to him. He looked behind him and looked down at his butt to reveal a dark brown stubby tail. He wagged his tail a bit and then fell to the ground on his stomach.

"How could this happen to me?" Anakin asked himself. He then realized something.

"Qui-Gon, he did this to me" Anakin got up off the ground and brushed the dirt off his stomach. He heard some noise coming from the other end of the woods. He reached for his waist, only to find out his light-saber was gone.

"Great, what good's a Jedi without his light-saber?" the former Jedi said to himself. He then got up on his hind paws and tried to walk but he tripped and fell on his stomach again. He got up and walked this time on all fours to the source of the voices. He looked to see two squirrels talking to one another.

"Yeah right, just like the last time when you said that you didn't eat them" one squirrel said to the other. Anakin's shadow caught their squirrel's attention.

"You just talked, how is that even possible? The force may bind all as one, but animals can talk? How is that even possible?" the newly turned bear asked in disbelief. The second squirrel was terrified of Anakin that he spit two acorns out of his puffed up cheeks and they hit the other terrified squirrel in the back of the head. They both ran away screaming.

"Come back here!" Anakin shouted out to them, but they just ran faster. Anakin chased after them, only to find himself being pulled upside down by an unseen force and he looked to see his hind paws being held together on the branch of a strong tree branch. Usually he would sense something in the force that would make him see the trap, but he couldn't feel anything.

"Strange, the force, I don't feel it anymore" Anakin whispered to himself. He then tried reaching his paws to cut the rope that held him upside down, but no avail.

**A/N: There you have it, Anakin is now a bear, and he cannot feel the force, and he has no weapon, no thermal detonator, no blaster, especially no light-saber. The next chapter is when he meets two familiar bears. Please review, thanks.**


	3. Meeting Kenai and Koda

**A/N: Now Anakin is confused about what he is, he has no light-saber, and he's hanging upside down from a tree because somebody put a bear trap there. Now he's gonna meet some familiar bears we've come to know and love. Enjoy!**

Anakin just hung from the tree and looked all around him. He looked to see a stick lying on the ground. Anakin reached his paw out for it and attempted to use the force to send it into his paw, but after three attempts of doing so, he just remembered.

"Oh yeah, I can't use the force as a bear" Anakin muttered silently to himself. Indeed, Anakin knew he was a bear. Back when he was a slave on Tatooine, he not only studied flying, podracing, and machines, he also studied different species of animals from across the galaxy. Anakin then swung himself over to grab the stick. He gripped onto a nearby rock and grabbed the stick.

"Psst, hey" a young voice caught Anakin's attention. He looked to see it came from underneath the rock.

"Is the coast clear?" the voice asked him. It sounded like the voice of a child.

"Excuse me?" Anakin asked.

"Are there any hunters around?" the voice said back.

"Uh, no" the former Jedi, now Sith said back to the voice.

"Oh, good!" out of the rock came cheering a young dark furred bear cub. Anakin was startled by this cub coming out and surprising him like that. He let go of the rock and stick in both his paws and he hit his face on the trunk of the tree.

"My face" Anakin groaned in pain. He looked to see the cub sitting down in front of him.

"Get out here youngling, your purpose here is nothing" Anakin said at the cub.

"I figured you'd need some help getting down" the cub answered.

"My name's Koda, what's your name?" the cub asked as he had introduced himself.

"Anakin" the older bear answered.

"Anakin? That's a funny name" Koda burst out laughing. Anakin lowly growled at the cub with a cold glare a Sith would give a poor helpless victim. Koda jumped backwards startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of your name" the cub said whimpering a little. Anakin calmed down and looked at this cub to see that he was a bit like him when he was a child.

"I'm sorry too, Koda" Anakin responded, using the cub's name.

"Sorry, for what?" Koda asked as he moved a little closer to the older bear, they were gaining each others trusts easily.

"I didn't see how much how you reacting to me growling at you made you upset. Your reaction reminded me of when I was young, I was terrifed of the world because I was a slave. But when I was free at last, I saw the whole world out there and I saw it wasn't that scary as it seemed" Koda's ears perked up at Anakin's story. They smiled at one another.

"You want me to help you down?" Koda kindly offered. Anakin sighed calmly and spoke.

"Go on ahead" Koda then climbed the tree and chewed the rope that was binding Anakin's hind paws together. The restraints had broke and Anakin fell onto the ground.

"Thanks" Anakin was taking a liking to this cub. The both of them heard a voice.

"Koda, where are you?" it sounded like an older male's voice.

"Who's that? Your father?" Anakin asked as he got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"No, my brother" Koda responded. Out of the bushes came an older bear who looked nothing like Koda at all. His fur was a lighter color than the cub's fur.

"Hey, Koda. Where have you been?" he asked the cub.

"I was helping Anakin get down"

"Anakin?" the older bear asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Anakin. He was caught in a bear trap and I helped him down" Koda responded. The brother looked behind Koda to see Anakin just sitting there. The other bear walked up to Anakin and spoke.

"My name's Kenai, I'm Koda's brother" Anakin responded to Kenai's introduction.

"I'm Anakin, it's nice to meet you too" he took kindly to this bear because he was the brother to the cub who helped him get out of that bear trap.

"Where are you heading, Anakin?" Kenai asked the other bear. Anakin then stammered a bit and spoke.

"I really don't know"

"Well, why don't you come to the Salmon Run with us?" Koda offered.

"Salmon what?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"It's called the Salmon Run. We gather there to meet all our friends, tell stories, eat lost of fish, and we watch the lights at the top of the mountain every night" Kenai explained to him. Anakin paused and remembered it was the lights that made him a bear.

"Qui-Gon" Anakin muttered angrily underneath his breath.

"What was that Anakin?" Koda asked as he noticed Anakin was muttering something.

"Nothing, Koda. And I guess I could go with you" Anakin said calmly. Koda then started cheering and bouncing up and down. Anakin chuckled a bit and looked at Kenai.

"Is he always like this?"

"You have no idea" Kenai then grabbed Koda as he bounced onto his back.

"Alright, it's bedtime for you" Koda whined a bit at what Kenai said. Anakin then followed the two brothers to a cave where they spent the night.

**A/N: And there you have it! Now Anakin has met the two bears and when he gets to the Salmon Run, you know what he's gonna do, climb the mountain and try to get Qui-Gon to turn him back into a human. Please review, thanks.**


	4. On my way

**A/N: So, We'll check in on Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Darth Sidious right here, and check in on Anakin, Kenai, and Koda on their trip towards the Salmon Run. It'll be a race to see who gets to Anakin first for the Jedi and Sith. Enjoy!**

Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail Organa discussed amongst themselves about where Padme and Anakin's children would be taken since they had to be kept a secret from the new empire Sidious had created.

"I will take the girl, my wife and I always discussed about adopting a daughter, she will be loved with us" Bail had said.

"What about they boy?" Obi-Wan piped up.

"To Tatooine, to his family, he will be sent" Yoda said.

"To Earth, Obi-Wan and I will go. Bring Anakin back, we shall. Find Skywalker before the Sith find him, we must" Obi-Wan nodded. He knew he would be useful to the search and rescue since he was the only one who knew what Anakin looked like as a bear.

Meanwhile on a star destroyer, Darth Sidious had been receiving a transmission from Utapau.

"Ah, General Grievous, you're alive" the robed Sith said to the battle scarred cyborg on the hologram projector. Indeed, Grievous had survived the multiple blaster shots from Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I am, my lord. What is your bidding?" he asked.

"On Mustafar, I looked at the security footage from the cameras that my new apprentice Darth Vader had been turned into a bear by some sort of northern lights"

"Impossible, there are no northern lights on a volcanic rock such as Mustafar"

"Silence. He was then taken somewhere by these lights, and I think I know where .You will set a course for Earth and track down Darth Vader before the Jedi do"

"Yes, my master" the hologram of Grievous disappeared before him, and Sidious showed a sinister smile.

Back on Earth, Anakin was trying his best to stay asleep but Koda was jumping on him, up and down.

"Wake up, Anakin. We gotta get going to the Salmon Run today!" Anakin scoffed a bit at this cub's childishness. But he got up and spoke.

"Alright, fine, you woke me up" Anakin said as he got up from the position from which he slept in. Koda did the same with Kenai and they all left towards their destination.

After an hour, they walked through a meadow and Anakin was in front of the other two bears.

"Hey, Kenai" Koda piped up.

"Yeah, Koda?" his brother replied.

"Let's sing!"

"Great idea. Anakin, why don't you join us?" Kenai asked the bear in front of them.

"I don't sing, like, at all" he said while he looked forward.

"Your loss. Koda, you start" Kenai said.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way! New friends and new places to see" Anakin heard Koda sing and he covered his hears with his paws.

"Koda, shut up" Anakin growled lowly.

"With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way!" Kenai joined in on his little brother's singing.

"Kenai, I mean it, the both of you stop" Anakin growled again, but they didn't listen and continued singing.

"And there's no where else that I'd rather be" the two brothers sang together. Anakin groaned and just kept on walking.

**Tell everybody I'm on my way! And I'm loving every step I take! With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way! And I can't keep this smile off my face!**

They kept walking forward and forward until they found a berry bush. Anakin ate nicely and politely while Koda was covered in a mess of berry juice, Kenai laughed at his brother's messy fur.

**Because there's nothing like seeing each other again, no matter what the distance between! And the stories that we tell will make you smile! Oh, it really lifts my heart!**

The three of them stopped again so Koda could tell his friends a story. Kenai and the other animals laughed at his hilarious story. Anakin then nudged Koda.

"Come on, Koda, we've gotta go" Anakin said. Koda whined and got picked up by Kenai and they all continued to walk.

**So tell 'em all I'm on my way! New friends and new ****places to see! And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more! With the moon keeping watch over me!**

Anakin was trying to sleep, but then he felt something move underneath his forearm. He looked to see it was Koda.

"Anakin, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you for the night" Anakin couldn't say no to the look Koda gave him. He nodded and Koda nuzzled himself into Anakin's fur.

**Not the snow, not the rain can change my mind! The sun will come out! Wait and see! And the feeling of the wind in your face and lift your heart! Oh, there's no where I would rather be!**

The next day, Koda found a cliff, and it was breezy. Koda and Kenai leaned their bodies against the wind.

"Come on, Anakin, it's fun!" Kenai called out to him. Anakin got up on his hind paws and leaned his body against the wind. Anakin found that this was fun and he laughed along with the other two bears. The wind stopped and they fell off the cliff into a pile of mud. They all laughed and shook themselves off. They walked on laughing until they ran into two familiar faces. Two moose.

"Hey bears, and other bear" the first moose said.

"Oh, I didn't know you had two brothers" the second one said.

"Yeah, Anakin, this is Rutt and Tuke" Koda introduced Anakin to the moose.

"We've got a problem. There's this weird looking hunter after us! He's got an unusually skinny body and weird looking mask, he even had four arms!" Rutt said.

"Grievous" Anakin growled.

"You know him?" Kenai asked,

"We're old friends" Anakin said sarcastically. Kenai looked at everyone and spoke with a mischievous grin.

"I've got an idea"

They all were now riding on Wooly Mammoths and Anakin was smiling at all the fun he was having.

**Tell everybody I'm on my way! And I just can't wait to be there! With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way! With nothing but good times to share! So tell everybody I'm on my way! And I just can't wait to be home! With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way! With nothing but good times to show! I'm on my way!**

"Yes, I'm on my way!" Anakin, Kenai, and Koda all sang together as one voice.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the race to Anakin has begun and Anakin is starting to have fun for the first time in forever. Please review, thanks.**


	5. New Family and facing Grievous

** A/N: Alright, so in this chapter, we have a little bonding moment between Anakin and Koda. And the return of an old enemy. Well, that's all I gotta say for this author's note, so Enjoy!**

It was night time now. Kenai was sound asleep, Anakin and Koda were still up. Koda was telling a story about Kenai.

"So Kenai stuck his head in the tree, but the bad part was... he got his big head stuck!" Anakin laughed a bit. He was warming up to Koda and his brother.

"Alright, Koda. I think it's time we both went to sleep"

"Aww, come on Anakin five more minutes?" Koda whined.

"Nope, it's late and I don't wanna wake your brother up" Anakin said as he laid down on the mammoth's back and Koda snuggled up next to him.

"Anakin?" Koda whispered.

"Yes, Koda?"

"Do you have a family?" Anakin paused a bit.

"No"

"Why?"

"All I had was my mother. When I grew up and left her when I was little, I found that she was killed" Anakin winced at the painful memory and shed some tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Koda said. His ears perked up and he smiled.

"Maybe you can be a part of our family" the cub whispered/shouted a bit. It woke Kenai up and he climbed up to join his brother and friend.

"What do ya say, Anakin? Family?" Kenai asked. Anakin looked at Koda's expression, he just couldn't say no to the cute puppy dog eyes he was giving him. He picked the cub up and gave him a hug.

"Family" He said. Koda hugged back and fell asleep. Anakin looked down to see him sleeping and laid back down with Koda still in his forearms. Kenai fell asleep next to him.

The next morning, Anakin felt someone nudge him.

"Anakin" it was Kenai.

"Go away, Kenai. I just wanna sleep some more" Anakin said with a groggy tone and closed eyes.

"Wake up!" a different voice said. Anakin woke up to see everyone surrounded by Clone Troopers. Kenai and Koda were standing on their hind legs with their front paws tied behind their backs. So were Rutt and Tuke standing on their hind hooves with their front hooves tied behind their backs.

"Alright, get up!" the clone trooper said. Anakin did as told. Two clones tied his paws behind his back with rope.

"Alright, come on boys! General Grievous is expecting us" the lead trooper said. They were forced to walk on their hind paws and hooves and being pushed by the troopers in case they were slowing down.

After a while, the four clone troopers had stopped at a giant bonfire and saw someone wearing a gray cloak. It turned around and revealed to be General Grievous who was thought to have been killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ah, Anakin Skywalker. Even as a bear I still recognize you" Grievous said. Kenai and Koda gave Anakin a suspicious look.

"Anakin, why did this guy call you Skywalker?" Koda asked.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later" Anakin said. Their conversation came as merely roars to the droid general.

"My master will be pleased that I have captured you" Grievous said. Anakin used his claws to cut himself free of the ropes. When Anakin was free, he pounced on Grievous and while he was pinning the droid onto the ground, Anakin swiped one of his light-sabers from the cloak of Grievous. Anakin pressed the button to reveal a green blade. Anakin cut Kenai, Koda, Rutt, and Tuke free of their ropes and they could stand on all fours again.

"I liked my blue one better" Anakin complained a bit. Kenai spoke up.

"If we get out of this, you've got some explaining to do Anakin"

"Not now, Kenai" Anakin said.

"Troopers! Kill them all!" Grievous ordered. The clones attempted to shoot Anakin, but Anakin deflected the beams off the blade of his light-saber and the beams when into their heads. The clones laid dead on the ground and Grievous growled.

"That's it, I'll kill you myself" Grievous said. He took two four light-sabers out of his cloak pockets, two in each hand. His arms split into two more, the four hands each held one light-saber. Grievous ignited all four light-sabers, two were blue, the other two were green.

"Time to die, Jedi scum!" Grievous shouted.

"What's a Jedi?" Koda asked. Anakin ignored him and turned to face his opponent. Grievous attempted to strike Anakin, but two of his hands were cut off and the tips of the light-saber handles were cut off by Anakin's blade. Grievous pulled out another light-saber. The blue blade over powered Anakin's green blade and it fell into a patch of thorn bushes.

"Surrender, Skywalker" Grievous said. Anakin shook his head.

"Then goodbye, Jedi" Grievous then laughed and attempted to strike Anakin, but he dodged the blade and picked up one of Grievous' that was on the ground. Anakin ignited the blade.

"This one's more like it" Anakin said with a boast of confidence. This blade's color was blue. Anakin charged and dodged the blade and lunged the blade into Grievous' arm and sliced it off.

"Off with your head, general" Anakin said before he swung the blue blade and cut through the neck of General Grievous. Anakin turned the weapon off and threw it into the bonfire and did the same with the other light-sabers that Grievous had lost in battle.

"Alright, I'll give you answers, just not here" Anakin said as he turned to face Kenai and Koda. They later said goodbye to the moose brothers and continued on their journey.

**A/N: This chapter was very exhausting to write, there was a fight and a whole lot of other stuff. And Don't worry, Anakin will get his light-saber back, just not in this chapter, but later maybe. Please review, thanks.**


	6. Jedi?

**A/N: Thanks to the blabber-mouthing General Grievous, Anakin is in some pretty deep crap now. He's got some explaining to do to Kenai and Koda, excluding the part where he's Darth Vader, that comes another time. So enjoy!**

Kenai, Koda, and Anakin stopped underneath a shady tree.

"Anakin, I think we deserve some answers from you" Kenai said with a stern look that normally he would be giving Koda if he was in trouble.

"You're right, you do. My name is Anakin Skywalker, I am a Jedi" Anakin explained to him.

"What's a Jedi?" Koda asked.

"A Jedi is a protector of the innocent, we serve those who are in need of help"

"What about that thing you were fighting with?" Kenai asked.

"It's called a light-saber, a Jedi's weapon. It starts out as a fancy looking pipe, but you push the button a colored blade comes out and it can cut through anything except through the blades of other light-sabers"

"Wow, and who was that guy you were fighting?" Koda asked. He was getting excited about learning about Anakin.

"He's, or rather was General Grievous. He lead the enemy armies of droids" Anakin said.

"Why did he have light-sabers? Was he a Jedi?" Kenai asked.

"No, he murdered Jedi and took the fallen light-sabers as trophies of battle"

"That's awful" both bears said.

"What else do you expect from a Sith lord?"

"What's a Sith?" Kenai asked.

"A Sith is the Jedi's enemy, they wield light-sabers too, only their blades are red, while the traditional Jedi colors are green and blue. They use the dark side of the force"

"The force?" Kenai and Koda said in unison after exchanging glaces.

"The force is what gives a Jedi their powers, it's an energy field that binds every living thing together. The Sith use the dark side of it to do terrible things"

"And who are those guys who tied us up and took us to Grievous?" Kenai asked.

"Those were clone troopers, they once served the Jedi"

"What happened to them?" Koda asked.

"They betrayed us, a Sith lord named Darth Sidious took over the Jedi council and gave the troopers and order to execute order 66, order 66 was the extermination of all the Jedi. The only Jedi left are me, my master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda"

"Ouch" Koda winced a bit at the thought of being betrayed by their own soldiers.

"Now I know Sidious is hunting me, and he won't hesitate to kill me and anyone near me if he has clones with him" Anakin said.

"Well, don't you have a light-saber and kill them like you did to Grievous and the other clones he had with him? Why did you throw away all Grievous' light-sabers?" Kenai asked a bit confused.

"Obi-Wan has my light-saber right now. So until I can find a new one, or take my light-saber back from Obi-Wan if we ever find him around here, we're defenseless" Anakin said.

"Well then we'd better get going and make it to the Salmon Run fast if we're to avoid any Clones or Sith" Kenai said. Anakin nodded in agreement and carried on.

"Anakin?" Koda said.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" Anakin asked concerned.

"No, could I ride on your back?" Anakin smiled, he couldn't turn down that cub for the galaxy.

"Hop on squirt!" Anakin said cheerfully. Koda hopped on Anakin's back and laughed playfully. Anakin was actually nervous, he hoped he wouldn't have to tell his other secret. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Meanwhile, Darth Sidious had landed on the planet and he stared at the decapitated body of General Grievous.

"Grievous was a failure! I will look for Darth Vader myself" the Sith said. He then turned to the clones.

"I will do this on my own, no helping is needed. Go back on the shuttle and wait for me to call you for a ride back"

"Yes sir" the clone trooper with red painted armor said. He and the other troopers boarded the ship and left. The Sith then walked on his own to follow bear tracks that were left in the mud.

**A/N: alright, so Darth Sidious has landed on earth and is hot on Anakin, Kenai, and Koda's trail. Soon will come more action! Please review, thanks.**


	7. Sith encounter at geyser field

** A/N: Alright, so now Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda have arrived, and so has Darth Sidious. Now Kenai and Koda know Anakin is a Jedi. And now... Well that's all I got except they're gonna run into Sidious in this chapter. Enjoy**

The Shuttle landed on Earth and out of it came Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin's former droid friends C-3PO and R2-D2.

"Mind me asking, Master Kenobi, but why do R2 and I have to come with you?" 3PO asked in a questioning tone.

"Because Anakin can't speak to us as a bear. You are going to translate for us if we run into Anakin" Obi-Wan explained. He took his light-saber off his belt and looked at it.

"I hope you're okay, Anakin" Obi-Wan whispered to himself.

Meanwhile Kenai, Anakin, and Koda were walking. Koda got off Anakin's back and spoke.

"We're almost to the Salmon run! We just have to go through here" Kenai looked at the familiar sight of the geyser park surrounded by mist and loose ground, Anakin was looking at it with an agape jaw.

"This looks worst that Mustafar" Anakin muttered to himself. Kenai and Koda ran off into the mist surrounding the area and the mist masked their appearances.

"Guys, guys wait up!" Anakin said. He ran after them and reached an opening that was free of mist and steam.

"Kenai, Koda!" Anakin called out to them, but no avail. He then heard screaming and a push on his back. He screamed and fell backwards on his back. Kenai and Koda laughed at Anakin's reaction to scaring him.

"Don't do that!" Anakin said sternly, recovering from the shock he received.

"You were scared, weren't you?" Koda said.

"There's scared and then there's surprised" Anakin said.

"And you, Anakin were both" Kenai said hysterically. Anakin rolled his eyes and heard something.

"Guys, don't move" He told them. Kenai and Koda stopped laughing and took Anakin seriously as soon as they heard it.

"Footsteps" Kenai said, describing the noise. They looked at the mist to see a red beam.

"A red light-saber!" Anakin growled.

"A Sith light-saber?" Kenai asked. Anakin nodded and growled. The mist cleared to see a familiar black robed figure wielding the red bladed light-saber. It was Darth Sidious, the dark lord of the Sith.

"Move out of my way you stupid animals!" Sidious boomed in a commanding voice. Anakin only growled. Anakin didn't want to, but there was something telling him to growl at him. Sidious may have been his master when he was Darth Vader, but now those times were long gone.

"Very well, it seems like you force me to kill you!" Sidious yelled. He raised his light-saber in the air and were prepared to stab them all. But something came in front of them blocking the red blade. It was Obi-Wan, defending the bears with his blue blade.

"Who's that? Another Jedi?" Koda asked.

"Yep, Obi-Wan Kenobi" Anakin said. He looked at his belt to see his old light-saber attached to it. Anakin sneaked up behind Kenobi and took the light-saber off the belt using his teeth. Obi-Wan noticed the bear whom he didn't know was Anakin run off with his old student's light-saber.

"Hey' come back here with that" Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin saw Kenai and Koda at a fallen tree that made a bridge to the other side of this ditch that contained no geysers whatsoever.

"Come on, let's go! While the Sith is distracted" Kenai and Koda nodded in agreement. Right after they crossed the bridge, Anakin took the light-saber out of his mouth using his paws and pushed the button.

"God, how I've missed this thing" Anakin said to himself with a smile. He swung the blade at the center of the bridge and it cut clean through it. Anakin jumped and made it safely to the other side.

"You okay?" Kenai asked.

"I'm fine" Anakin said as he deactivated the light-saber and the blade went back into it's metal handle.

"Hey, is that your light-saber?" Koda asked.

"Yep, and it feels good to have it back" Anakin said as he took a vine off the tree and tied it to the light-saber's hook and he tied it around his neck. He could now wear the light-saber as a necklace, and he could take it off if he felt like he needed to use it. They continued their walk.

Meanwhile, Sidious had fled and jumped into the river. Obi-Wan turned off his light-saber and placed it back on his belt.

"Now, I've gotta find that bear who took Anakin's old light-saber and Sidious at the same time. Well, that's just great" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

**A/N: The next chapter, the bears will finally reach the Salmon Run, and where the lights touch the earth. And yes, C-3PO and R2-D2 made a brief appearance in this chapter. Please review, thanks.**


	8. Welcome to our family Anakin

**A/N: Now it's about time they got to the Salmon Run and some more fun stuff is gonna happen! Now as you all know, Anakin just got his light-saber back from Obi-Wan when He, Kenai, and Koda ran into him and Darth Sidious in the geyser park. Now, enjoy!**

Anakin, Kenai, and Koda's walk towards the salmon run after the encounter with the Sith and Obi-Wan Kenobi was a quiet one. Anakin looked at the light-saber that dangled from his neck from the vine necklace it was hooked to.

"Fish! Fish! Fish! Fish! Fish!" They heard a voice behind them. It was a swarm of birds heading their way.

"Yippee! We're here! C'mon, Kenai, I'll race ya!" Koda said with a cheer.

"Bet ya can't catch us, Anakin!" Kenai called out as he ran with his brother.

"Bet ya, I can!" Anakin retorted and ran after him. But he tripped and fell into a stream. Anakin was then surrounded by other bears that were circling him. The one in the middle was a big black bear he pulled Anakin closer to him and spoke.

"I've never seen you at the run before. Where are you from?" the bug black bear asked. Anakin was stuttering a bit, the big black bear was also poking Anakin's light-saber which hung from his neck.

"I'd rather you didn't touch that" Anakin said as he gently pushed the bear's paw away from the weapon the minute he was going to poke it again. Kenai and Koda then came up and spoke.

"Hey Tug!" Koda said.

"What's up Kenai and Koda?" Tug asked.

"Well, right now you are looking at our new friend Anakin" Kenai spoke. Tug then looked at the bear under his forearm and spoke again.

"Nice to meet you, Anakin. What's that thing dangling from your neck?" Anakin didn't know why this bear was being to friendly to him. Anakin took the weapon off his neck and held it in between his paws.

"A little room would be nice" the bears all backed away, and Anakin pressed the activator button on the handle and caused the blue blade to come out of it.

"Ooooh" the bears were in total awe at what Anakin was showing them. Anakin then swung the blade at a fish that jumped from the water and sliced it's head off.

"It's called a light-saber. It's also what I use to defend myself" the Jedi said as he turned off the weapon and placed it around his neck once more. Tug then spoke up loudly.

"Now that we've gotten to know Anakin, let's have some fun!" everyone cheered in agreement and they all started to have their fun.

**There's nothing complicated about the way we live. We're all here for each other, happy to give. Proud of who we are, humble beneath the stars.**

Kenai and Koda lead Anakin to the very tip of the waterfall and pushed him down and he rode the rushing water down to the bottom.

**We've everything we need, the moon, the sun. There is more than enough here for everyone. All we have we share, and all of us we care.**

Anakin rose back to the surface and in his mouth was a salmon squirming to get free. He swallowed the fish and got on the ground and shook himself dry. He saw a fish come towards his head and Anakin cut it in half with his light-saber.

**So come on. Welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time. We're happy, given and taken to the friends we're making. There's nothing we won't do. Welcome to our family time, welcome to our happy to be time. This is a festival you know, and best of all we're here ****to share it all.**

A little bear cub walked up to Anakin and looked at what the light-saber did to the fish. Anakin turned the blade off and put the handle around his neck and looked nervous. The cub handed Anakin the other half of the fish he sliced in half.

"Thank you" Anakin said. He ate the fish and pat the cub on the head.

**There's a bond between us, nobody can explain. It's a celebration of life, we see our friends again. I'll be there for you, I know you'll be there for me too.**

Anakin climbed to the top of a huge rock and got a good long look of the view of the Salmon Run and saw the mountain where the lights touched the earth. Anakin remembered he wanted to go there and become a human again, but he was having so much great times as a bear he forgot about being human.

**So come on. Welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time. This is a festival you know, and best of all we're here to share it all.**

Anakin was joined by Kenai and Koda as they looked over the beautiful view of the Salmon Run and see how happy everyone is.

"It's so beautiful" Anakin whispered.

"I know, I wish we could stay here forever" Kenai responded. Anakin was shocked Kenai heard his whispering.

**Remembering loved ones departed, someone dear to your heart. Finding love, planning a future. Telling stories and laughing with friends. Precious moments you'll never forget.**

Tug saw Anakin standing up on the rock and he sneaked up behind Anakin.

"Surprise!" Tug shouted. Anakin jumped in shock a bit, and fell into the water.

**This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place I've ever been to, it's nothing like I've ever seen before.**

While Anakin was in the water, he saw a whole bunch of fish heading towards him and he caught one in his mouth and ate it.

**When I think how far I've come I can't believe it, yet I see it. When I see family, I see the way we used to be.**

Anakin rose back tot he surface and looked all around him. He saw all the bears laughing and having a good time.

"I've made my descision, Qui-Gon. These bears are my family now, the family I've always wanted since I was a child. I'm not going back" Anakin said as he looked up to the sky. Koda swam towards Anakin and then they started having a splash fight.

**Welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time. We're happy, given and taken to the friends we're making. There's nothing we won't do. Welcome to our family time, welcome to our happy to be time. This is a festival you know, and best of all we're here to share it... WE'RE HERE TO SHARE IT ALL!**

Koda caught this huge fish that was bigger than Kenai and Anakin's heads. Anakin held the cub high in the air from the water as the he held the fish.

"Welcome to our family, Anakin Skywalker" Kenai said as he placed a paw on his shoulder. Anakin smiled.

Yoda stood on a giant rock looking over the Salmon Run and spoke.

"Happy with these bears, are you, Skywalker?" Yoda said to himself. Yoda walked away to meet back Obi-Wan and the two droids.

**A/N: Well, there ya have it, Anakin is considered a ****part of the bear family and he made his decision, he's not going to go back to being a human, he's too happy being a bear. Please review, thanks.**


	9. Anakin's confession

**A/N: It's time that I added some drama between Anakin and his new bear brothers. And Kenai and Koda's reaction to it, you will see for yourselves in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Anakin's time at the Salmon Run was a fun one. He told a story while they gathered around in a circle. His story was that he met two bears and they taught him how to have fun all over again. Anakin and his new brothers were asleep in a cave near the Salmon Run and Anakin was trembling in his sleep. He woke up panting and his fur was drenched in sweat.

"I have to tell them, I've got no choice" Anakin said to himself. He walked out the cave, but his leaving didn't go unnoticed. Koda woke up, he saw Anakin leaving and nudged Kenai.

"Kenai, wake up" Kenai mumbled a bit and turned over.

"It's too early, I wanna sleep some more Koda" Kenai mumbled. Koda then said it a bit louder but still quiet.

"Kenai, Anakin left the cave, wake up" Kenai jumped from his sleeping position on the ground and looked at Koda.

"Anakin went out there, alone?" Kenai asked, Koda only nodded. They left the cave and spotted Anakin sitting on top of a huge rock and looking at the lights on the mountain. They climbed up to see Anakin and he noticed them and he spoke.

"Hey guys"

"Anakin, why are you up so early?" Kenai asked.

"I've got something to tell the both of you, it's a story" Anakin said. He turned around to face his brothers.

"What's it about?" Koda asked.

"It's about a Jedi, a Jedi who did something very wrong" Anakin said with a sad tone.

**Everywhere I turn I hurt someone. But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done.**

"There was a Jedi who went by Darth Vader, he joined the Dark Side of the force as the side of the Sith to save someone he loved. But he killed young Jedi children in training, Jedi elders, all that stuff. He then gave into his anger because he thought the one he loved had turned against him, so he chocked her to death and killed her"

**I'd do anything within my power, I'd give everything I've got. But the path I seek is hidden from me now.**

"That's awful" Koda said with a look of disgust. Anakin took a deep breath. Kenai wrinkled his nose in displeasure in what he was hearing.

"I regret everything that happened" Anakin said.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do all those things, Darth Vader did" Kenai said.

"You don't understand Kenai, you're standing right in front of him" Anakin said, now showing tears of regret.

**Brother bear, I let you down. You trusted me, believed in me and I let you down.**

"I am that Sith lord, I... am Darth Vader" Anakin said wiping his tears away. Koda then gasped and backed away slowly.

**Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame. And I pray someone, something will come to take away the pain.**

"No, no" a tear hung from the cub's eye.

"I regret everything I ever did as Darth Vader now, I realize all that I've done was that I let the Sith corrupt my mind" Anakin tried to explain but Koda ran behind Kenai and Kenai started to growl.

"Back away, you think you can just say you're sorry after everything you did!? Murder children? Murder your mate!? You're not a Jedi, you're not even a Sith! All I see in front of me is a monster!" Kenai shouted. Anakin tried to talk but Koda came out from behind Kenai and cut him off.

"You tell us that you're really a Sith after all we've done for you!? We gave you a family again, we gave you friendship, OUR FRIENDSHIP! We welcomed you into our family and you say sorry as if none of it ever happened!? You're not Anakin, not a Jedi, you're Darth Vader, a murdering heartbreaking Sith Lord!" Koda said, he ran away crying.

**There's no way out of this dark place, no hope, no future. I know I can't be free, but I can't see another way, I can't face another day.**

"Koda, wait!" Anakin called out. He ran after him but Kenai grabbed him and pinned him on the ground.

"Stay away from him!" Kenai took the light-saber off from Anakin's neck and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked fearfully.

"What should happen to all Sith like yourself, Anakin!" Kenai responded. He raised the blade high in the air and looked down at Anakin. Something told him not to strike his friend, no, his former friend. He turned off the blade and threw the light-saber into the river.

"Now go back to where you came from Vader, and do not come back!" Kenai yelled with tears leaking from his face. Anakin ran over to the river and took the light-saber out of the water and placed it back around his neck as soon as Kenai was out of plain sight.

"Guess I don't have a choice anymore other than to go back being a human" Anakin whispered to himself. He left to where the lights touch the earth. Unknown to him that Darth Sidious was looking over the whole thing.

"So, the bear was Vader after all. Now I will meet him at his destination" Darth Sidious then left for where Anakin was leaving for.

**A/N: Well, that was a heartbreaking chapter now wasn't it? I know, it was depressing. Please review, thanks.**


	10. Forgiveness and meeting Obi-Wan

**A/N: So this is the chapter where Kenai and Koda reflect upon how they pushed away Anakin and they think about a lot of other things about what happened with them and Anakin as well. Enjoy!**

Kenai caught up with Koda and he was hiding behind a bush. Koda ran into his brother's arms crying.

"I can't believe Anakin was a Sith this whole time and never told us" Koda said. Kenai, who was still angry at the time took a deep breath and hugged Koda back.

"I know Koda, Anakin was a monster" Kenai said. The brothers were still a bit hurt after the whole story Anakin told them.

"But, I still believe there's good in Anakin" Koda said with a calmer voice.

"Koda, no, don't think that. Anakin was a Sith, Sith only do bad things like he told us" Kenai retorted.

"What about when we were prisoners and Anakin freed us and killed that General Grievous guy? He did it because there was still a Jedi in him wanting to overcome the Sith he was" Koda explained.

"Just he because he rescued us from Grievous when we were captives doesn't make him a Jedi" Kenai said again.

"Anakin cut the bridge in the geyser park to stop that other Sith from getting to us. Listen, he protected us the whole way here, and if that doesn't make him a Jedi, than I don't know what does" Kenai wanted to protest against what his brother said, but he couldn't argue with what he said.

"He's still a part of our family, and I remember that Rutt and Tuke once told me that an individual could change their ways, become better than they once were. Anakin was once a Jedi, then a Sith, and after being with us, he was a Jedi once more. We were something to protect, he loves the both of us and wanted to keep us safe" Koda said. Kenai looked back to when one of those lazer beams from the clone blasters, and Anakin rushed up in front of him and waved the light-saber blade in front of the beam and deflected it into the clone's chest.

"You're right, we both shunned Anakin away after all he did for us. He told us the truth about what happened with him and tried to tell us that this whole time he spent with us he changed back to the good side of the force and we pushed him away, I even attempted to kill him with his own light-saber. Some brothers we are for pushing another brother away" Kenai looked down in shame. Koda hugged Kenai and spoke.

"It was just shocking to hear, Kenai, that doesn't make us bad brothers. Family is forever" Kenai smiled and then heard a voice yell from behind them.

"Excuse me!" they looked behind them to see Obi-Wan Kenobi, with C-3PO and R2-D2. Obi-Wan ran up to the bears, but they didn't run, something told them to trust this Jedi.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I know that you've been traveling with my student Anakin" Obi-Wan spoke. Kenai spoke, but it came out as roars to him so 3PO translated.

"He says their names are Kenai and Koda, they are brothers and now they consider master Skywalker their brother too" 3PO said.

"Look, I need to take him into custody so that he may face the consequences of what he did" Obi-Wan said. Koda ran up in front of Obi-Wan with an angry face and spoke.

"Koda says that Anakin has changed and now he regrets everything he did, and he has come to love Kenai and Koda like family" 3PO said.

"Well, alright, but only because you're witnesses to Anakin's change of heart. Do you know where he is now?" Kenai spoke.

"Kenai says that Anakin left for some place called the mountain where the lights touch the earth" 3PO said.

"Wait, I saw Darth Sidious follow a bear up that mountain, he's going to kill Anakin! We have to find him!" Obi-Wan then looked to the bears.

"Can you take us to this mountain?" Obi-Wan asked. Koda then spoke.

"Koda says that they can, and they need to hurry. They have to apologize to poor master Skywalker for what they said to him earlier" 3PO translated. Obi-Wan then took his light-saber off his belt getting ready to ignite it in case he had to if it came down to fighting Sidious.

"We'd better hurry, Master Yoda said he would meet us there" Obi-Wan called out and Kenai, and Koda followed him. R2-D2 made a whole bunch of bleeping noises.

"What do you mean by 'we should follow them?' I am not climbing up the mountain" 3PO complained. R2 made another bleep and went towards the mountain.

"Wait a minute where are you going?" 3PO said in outrage. R2 bleeped and went further away from 3PO.

"You are not climbing that mountain by yourself! Have you no sense at all? Come back!" 3PO started walking after R2.

**A/N: Well, Kenai and Koda have come to forgive Anakin and now they have met Obi-Wan and the two droids. Now they must reach the top of that mountain, where something awesome is gonna happen. Please review, thanks.**


	11. Anakin vs Darth Sidious Pt 1

**A/N: Alright, now we're gonna see an epic fight! Will Anakin choose to rejoin the dark side of thee force as Darth Sidious' apprentice once more? Or will he rejoice with his brothers? Enjoy!**

Anakin was now at the very tip of the mountain. It was a large clearing that was surrounded with pointy stalagmites on the edges of the clearing. Anakin was in deep sorrow after how Kenai and Koda reacted to him really being a Sith and being really hurt about it. He heard a sinister laugh come from behind him.

"Hahahaha, good. It's about time we reunited Lord Vader" Anakin turned around to see Sidious standing behind him with his black cloak.

"What do you want?" Anakin growled at Sidious.

"Your hatred for yourself has made you even stronger. Now you will be an even stronger Sith than ever" Sidious said.

"No" Anakin said shaking his head.

"No!?" Sidious shouted in outrage.

"My time as a bear has realized that all those things I did were wrong, and joining you was wrong" Anakin was circling Sidious while growling.

"You swore to me that you would learn and you did, you became Darth Vader for a reason" Sidious said. He was in outrage by his own apprentice's betrayal.

"My name is not Darth Vader, my name is Anakin Skywalker, and I am a Jedi!" Anakin shouted as he retorted Sidious' claim.

"Traitor" he called Anakin.

"No, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people" Anakin said.

"If that is the way it must be, then you must die violently" Sidious said. Out of his cloak sleeve came a light-saber and activated it causing the red blade to rise from the metal handle.

"You will try, but I will rise over you and restore peace to the Jedi" Anakin took the light-saber off his neck and pressed the button, making the blue blade appear from out of the handle.

"It's treason then" Sidious said with a low hoarse growling tone. Anakin and Sidious' blades then clashed against each others blades and they fought.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the mountain, Kenai, Koda, Obi-Wan, 3PO and R2 were walking the trail to the top of the mountain. Kenai and Koda's ears perked up when they heard a familiar sound.

"That sound like a light-saber blade clashing against another blade" Kenai said. 3PO translated.

"ANAKIN!" Kenai and Koda said in unison when they exchanged worried glances. Obi-Wan turned on his light-saber and let the blue blade extend from it's handle and they started to run up the mountain. They then finally reached the top of the mountain to see Sidious and Anakin dueling to the death with their light-sabers.

"Anakin" Kenai called out. Anakin was holding a high blocking stance against the red blade of the Sith while he looked to see his brothers. Sidious kicked Anakin in the stomach and he fell to the ground and his light-saber deactivated and was near the edge of the clearing. Sidious looked behind him to see the two bears, he read Anakin's thoughts with his dark force powers.

"So, there are your brothers. Your anger and deception has now betrayed them too. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps they will" Sidious said with a sinister smile. Anakin's anger towards Sidious grew stronger that he felt a familiar presence, it was the presence of the force, he could feel it all around him once more. Anakin held out his paw and his light-saber flew back into his paw and turned the blade back on.

"NEVER!" Anakin screamed. He attacked Sidious' blade showing no remorse towards him, convincing his brothers to try and join the dark side was enough to send Anakin into a rage that was powered by his love for his new ursid family. Sidious now had a terrified look on his face now, Anakin's blade was being pressed with great force against his own blade.

"No, your anger is not supposed to be fueled by love, love is not the answer!" Sidious claimed.

"TRY ME!" Anakin screamed once more. He raised his paw and pushed Sidious to the ground. Sidious kept his blade up in defense but he was still lying on the ground.

"YOU. LEAVE. MY. BROTHERS ALONE!" Anakin screamed as he spotted a weak opening and swung his blade at it and caused Sidious' hand to be cut off. The Sith screamed in pain, his hand was still holding his light-saber but it was on a different part of the clearing. Sidious' wound did not bleed, all light-saber wounds were cauterized and some smoke was emerging from the wound.

"Good, good. Now, strike me, and take my place as the new dark lord" Sidious said with a smile but was still in pain from his cauterized light-saber wound. Anakin calmed down and looked toward his brothers. He turned the blade off and spoke.

"Never" Anakin placed his light-saber on the ground and stomped his paw on it, causing the handle to be destroyed as tiny metal pieces, springs, blue crystal that gave the blade it's color and other forms of broken pieces. Kenai and Koda gasped in surprise, and so did Obi-Wan as they witnessed Anakin destroy his own light-saber.

"I'll never fall to the dark side. You failed Palpatine, I'm no Sith, nor a Jedi anymore, I am a bear, like my brothers" Anakin said as he smiled looking to his bear family and calling the Sith by his real name. Anakin then walked away.

"It was unwise of you to lower your defenses!" Sidious screamed. He took his good hand that wasn't cut off and used it to make his light-saber fly back into his hand and activated the blade. The Sith charged at Anakin screaming.

"Anakin, no!" Kenai shouted and jumped in front of Sidious and when he swung the blade, it went through Kenai's left paw and it was cut off.

"Kenai!" Koda screamed. Anakin covered his mouth with his paws in horror as his brother's paw was cut off by the crimson blade. Kenai collapsed to the ground in pain, clutching his cut off, cauterized paw. Anakin and Koda rushed over to Kenai's side and Kenai spoke.

"Anakin, if we make it out of this alive, Koda and I just wanted to say we're sorry. You did it to save someone you loved, you just took a wrong turn and let the dark corrupt you. Koda and I were glad to meet you, get to know you, and make you one of us as a brother" Kenai said, he was showing tears of pain from his sliced off paw. Anakin then got really angry.

"Koda, say with Kenai" Anakin said. He used the force to make Obi-Wan's light-saber come into his paw and activated the blade.

"This is for Kenai" Anakin growled as he approached Sidious.

**A/N: There ya have it, part one of the final battle, except Kenai sacrificed himself to save Anakin and as a result, Sidious cut his paw off. Now Anakin is going to go as far as he has to so save his family. Also, I think it's great that Anakin declared giving up being a Jedi to be a bear. Please review, thanks.**


	12. Anakin vs Darth Sidious Pt 2

**A/N: Alright, now it's gonna be Anakin vs Sidious after he cut off Kenai's paw with his light-saber. Things will start to heat up. Enjoy!**

Sidious and Anakin clashed their blades with one another and continued to fight, it was difficult for Sidious since his other hand was severed him his body. Kenai was lying on the ground with Koda at his side, clutching his cauterized wrist that was missing of it's paw.

"Come on, Anakin" Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin pushed Sidious off the edge of the clearing and he fell, but used the force to levitate himself back up and continue to fight the ursid Jedi knight.

"You're not the only one who has a few tricks of your own, Skywalker" Sidious said with a growl. Anakin charged at Sidious and kicked him in the stomach with his left hind paw and made a comlink come out of his sleeve. Anakin picked up the comlink and spoke into it.

"Attention all troops, this is Darth Vader, this is a new order. Execute order 92! and no exceptions" Anakin then threw the comlink in the air and cut in half with his light-saber.

"What did you just do?" Sidious yelled in fury.

"The troopers still think I'm Darth Vader, and you now have no power over them" Anakin said with a smirk. Blaster shots could be heard from all over the woods and also, star destroyers were on fire and they crashed to the surface on the planet. Kenai looked up.

"What's order 93?" he asked.

"The execution of all clone troopers and destruction of all their weapons and transportation vehicles. Now this little Sith has no backup" Anakin replied.

"This is what you get for betraying your own master" Sidious said as he got up and reactivated his light-saber.

"You're not my master! You never were from the beginning!" Anakin yelled as he blocked Sidious' striking blade and pushed it away from him. While the bear and Sith fought amongst themselves, Yoda had just arrived with a transport.

"Arrived I have. See the whole fight, I did" Yoda said. Obi-Wan then rushed to Kenai and looked to Yoda.

"Get a medical droid now, this bear needs a prosthetic paw" Yoda nodded and tossed his light-saber next to Koda's hind paws.

"Need it, Anakin might" Yoda said. He went back in the ship and came out with a medic droid and placed Kenai on a hover gurney.

"You're brother is going to be fine, Koda. Trust us" Obi-Wan said to him as he took the bear onto the ship to be treated for his sliced off paw. Koda stayed outside the ship and witnessed the fight some more. Anakin swung the blade at Sidious' robe and left some burn cuts what came from the saber's burning blade.

"That's for tricking me into killing another Jedi!" Anakin yelled. He left another cut.

"That's for making me kill my wife" another cut went into the Sith's robe.

"That's for making me kill innocent children!" Anakin then performed a technique where he disarmed Sidious of his light-saber and the crimson blade deactivated. Sidious raised his disarmed hand and made force lightning come out and Anakin fell off the edge of the clearing, holding onto a strong tree root for his dear life.

"That's for treason!" Sidious yelled. Sidious then made his light-saber reactivate as his flew back into his hand. He picked up the fallen light-saber that Anakin got from Obi-Wan and threw it off the edge of the mountain and made it disappear, leaving Anakin defenseless.

"Now, when I finish you off, those stupid bears you call your family are going to die next" Sidious said. Anakin was so angry.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Anakin yelled at he used the force to jump back to the surface of the clearing and made Yoda's light-saber fly into his hand and activate. Anakin swung the green blade through his pelvis and Sidious groaned in pain.

"I hope you enjoy dying" Anakin then kicked Sidious off the mountain and his body was separated from his legs as he fell. Anakin turned the light-saber off and and went towards Koda and spoke.

"Where's Kenai?" Koda pointed to the ship. They went inside the ship to see Kenai now feeling much better and no longer in pain. In the place of Kenai's cut off paw was a silver mechanical paw that was welded to his wrist.

"Hey guys" Kenai said. Anakin looked to see Kenai's new paw and spoke.

"Wow, that looks good on you" Kenai chuckled and spoke. Obi-Wan then spoke up.

"I made it waterproof so that he can still catch fish with the paw and he won't have to worry about breaking it" Kenai wiggled the mechanical claws and spoke.

"It looks really cool" Koda then took a look at the paw and high fived it, or rather 'High pawed' it.

**A/N: Don't think it's over just yet because Sidious is dead and Kenai has a new mechanical paw, there's gonna be an ending the next chapter, and it will be a chapter that will change how we look at the Star Wars series. Please review, thanks.**


	13. One happy family

**A/N: Alright, now here is our epic finale, and I told you all that this one is where Anakin does something so unexpected that it will alter the Star Wars Saga forever. Enjoy!**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Kenai and Koda stepped out of the ship and looked at the lights turning from blue to orange and yellow. Anakin stepped forward to the center of the clearing and spoke to the sky.

"Qui-Gon, let me look at my brothers with my own eyes" the lights then shined on him and turned him back into a human. Anakin was his normal human self with his black Jedi clothes and his arms and legs were still there, and not his old prosthetic. Kenai stepped forward.

"So, this is really you, huh?" Anakin could still understand Kenai. Anakin nodded and looked at Koda as he looked upon the human form of Anakin.

"You're going back with them?" Koda asked. Anakin shook his head and smiled.

"No, Koda. I'm staying with you and Kenai"

"Why though?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Being with them made me realize that all I did as a Sith was wrong and I needed to be set on the right path again. More than that, they became my family, I lost my family to tragedies as terrible as when I found out my mother was killed. I need them and they need me" Anakin said. Obi-Wan chuckled and spoke.

"You're making a very tough decision that changes your life Anakin, and I am proud of you for wanting to be a part of this family, as one of these magnificent creatures" Yoda stayed silent and smiled, he said nothing. Anakin then stepped back and let the lights shine on him again and and turn him back into his dark brown furred bear form.

**Life is simple and clear, when you make the right choices. Truth that you hear, when you find your own voice. Oh, my brothers and sisters believe you are just what you are meant to be. Oh, great spirits, hear my voice today.**

Anakin then started to play wrestle with Kenai and Koda and they all laughed and had a fantastic time. Obi-Wan who was watching spoke to Yoda.

"You don't suppose I made the right choice for letting him stay with them, don't you?" Yoda chuckled and spoke.

"Happy with these bears, Skywalker is. Family, they have become towards him. If happy, Skywalker is, than happy, are we" Obi-Wan and Yoda smiled and boarded the shuttle and waved goodbye to Kenai, Koda, and Anakin.

"Come along R2, we're going" 3PO said to his counterpart and they boarded the shuttle. Kenai, Koda, and Anakin waved goodbye and looked up to the sky as the shuttle took off. Kenai placed his mechanical paw on Anakin's shoulder and spoke.

"Family" Koda jumped onto Anakin's back and spoke too.

"Family" Anakin then took Koda off his back and smiled and hugged both of his brothers.

"Family" he said. They then looked up to see into the sky as the shuttle took off and made the jump to light speed. Anakin now had a family and he was happy.

**Welcome magic, welcome sweet sun ray. Love is no secret, look all around you. Welcome to this day! Love is no secret, look all around you. Welcome to this day!**

** (Star Wars Ending Theme now playing)**

** Anakin Skywalker – Hayden Christenesen**

** Obi-Wan Kenobi – Ewan McGregor**

** Kenai – Patrick Dempsey**

** Koda – Jeremy Suarez**

** Rutt – Rick Moranis**

** Tuke – Dave Thomas**

** Tug – Denzel Washington**

** General Grievous – Matthew Wood**

** C-3PO – Anthony Daniels**

** R2-D2 – Kenny Baker**

** Clone Troopers – Temuera Morrison**

** Master Yoda – Frank Oz**

** Darth Sidious – Ian McDiarmid**

** Senator Bail Organa – Jeremy Smitts**

** A/N: Well, there ya have it. There will be a sequel, don't worry. And I decided to put who played who for the heck of it, and I thought to treat it as one of the 'Star Wars' movies and have all the cast be addressed. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
